Pockets
by Acepilot6
Summary: Part of the Valentines Day Fanfiction Festival. Even on Valentines Day, love isn't always easy...PK, TK but which comes out on top?


**Pockets  
**Acepilot

AN - Part of the Valentines Day Fanfiction Festival. Mildly inspired by the Powderfinger song "Pockets", thus the name - just so you know I'm not being cryptic with naming it or anything. My apologies for this story not really fitting with the rest, but it was something I had to write. You know how it goes. This is for the T/K fans out there - but I'd be appreciative if it made you feel a bit guilty.

Disclaimer - AGU characters are property of KlaskyCsupo.

-

Flowers in one hand, chocolates in the other.

The Java Lava is done up in the most ridiculous decorations I've seen in my life. It looks like some nutter was turned loose with a vat of pink dye and a paintbrush. Valentines Day fever has hit the local coffee shop and its patrons.

Not to mention its proprietors.

I'm standing at the window, flowers in one hand, chocolates in the other.

Chuckie and Angelica are shamelessly flirting over the counter. It's almost humorous the way everyone's so lovey-dovey for just this one day of the year. Why February 14th? Why love? Why in general? I mean, there's probably great historical or religious reasons or whatever - wasn't there a Saint Valentine or something- but five'll get you ten that this day of celebration didn't start out as a day on which people get each other chocolate and flowers. Or cards, or teddy bears, or massive heart shaped whatsits. I mean, it just seems kind of...well, silly.

But, nevertheless, I'm standing at the window, flowers in one hand, chocolates in the other.

Chazz and Kira are making moon-eyes at each other. Is it something different when you get to be their age? Having been together for so long, such a devoted and loving couple. As happy as they are all the time, how can one day be more special than any other? Yet they still seem to look deliriously in love today - moreso than I've ever seen them in my life. Is there really something special about Valentines Day that inspires great feelings within us?

But, nevertheless, I'm standing at the window, flowers in one hand, chocolates in the other, and not stepping inside.

She's wearing red. What else would she wear on Valentine's Day when she's expecting a date? At least she blends into the background around her, almost. Her eyes are bright and happy. Happier than I've ever seen them before, because she knows what's coming. She knows what tonight is, and she can't wait. She's a girl in love.

"Hey, Kimmi, happy Valentines Day" I would say, handing her a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers, before kissing her on the cheek. She'd grin sassily - in that way she does so well - and pull me into her embrace and kiss me properly, causing Mom to yell"Get a room, you two" from across the Java Lava. We'd both giggle to ourselves as we broke off the kiss. Chuckie would be glaring at me disapprovingly but his lips would be turned upward in a smile, and even Angelica would be unable to resist the temptation to throw a grin our way. I'd wrap my arm around her shoulder and we'd all but dance out of the coffee house, her head in the crook of my neck. She'd hum happily and I'd have to resist the temptation to lift her off her feet and swing her around in my arms, her long skirt whistling in the wind. After we're most of the way down the street I'd lose the battle and do just that, and she'd shriek out a brief laugh before collapsing into my arms as I finally put her back on the ground.

But, nevertheless, I'm standing at the window, flowers in one hand, chocolates in the other, a fading smile on my face, and not stepping inside.

"Hey, man" says a voice I've been expecting. I turn to my best friend with a smile on my face. "I can't thank you enough" he tells me.

I shake my head. "It's no problem."

"No, really, I'll pay you back" he assures me as he closes the distance between us, his jovial features lighting up in a smile. "You're the greatest."

"And don't you forget it" I order him in a mock-serious voice. I hand him the flowers and the chocolates. "Now have fun."

Tommy slaps me on the back. "They don't make friends like you anymore, do they"

I shake my head again, and turn to look back into the Java Lava. "No, I guess they don't."

"Got any plans for the night" Tommy asks, looking at himself in the window and straightening his collar.

I don't turn back to him to answer. I keep my eyes dead ahead. "Nah, I'm just going to hang at home for the evening. I think Lil's dateless as well."

"You two don't want to come with us, then" he offers, turning to look at my profile.

I shake my head slowly. "No. We'd just be crowding you on Valentines day." I pat him on the back. "Go have fun."

He smiles at me.

He's standing at the window, flowers in one hand, chocolates in the other, the brightest smile the world has ever known on his face.

And he goes inside.

I turn away, hands in my pockets, tears in my eyes, and head for home.

-

no-one said love was easy, even on valentines day. hey, i'm an angst writer at heart - i had to write something depressing in my little marathon. don't worry, the rest are plenty fluffy.


End file.
